


Partial Pretense

by bootson



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is rambly, Spencer never learned to resist, and Haley's too considerate anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partial Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. I WROTE BANDOM. I WROTE PANIC. *hands* WHAT IS MY LIFE!!!!! This is, truly and honestly, [](http://mizubyte.livejournal.com/profile)[**mizubyte**](http://mizubyte.livejournal.com/) 's fault. I asked for prompts, she said one of the girlfriends should be a beard for a Panic pairing. This happened and I didn't even read over it after I wrote it, just decided to post it. This may grow at a later date because...I kinda like it. It will probably never see the light of day anywhere but here....but I don't care. It's an experiment in if I can write these boys, really. And I wanted it somewhere that wasn't comments. So...here it is. If I ever actually make it a real fic, it will get a clever (read: cheesy) title. Until then....this is it.(The working title of this was, I kid you not, "Baby's first Brencer fic")

When Haley leaves, she kisses Spencer first, then Brendon, just friendly little pecks on the lips. She smiles that bright smile she always does, laughs, calls them adorable and tells them to stay out of trouble before she's off. They won't hear from her again until her flight ends, though she'll probably leave them alone other than to say she made it home safe and sound; Brendon worries and she hates making him do that for unnecessary reasons. She'll leave them alone though, let them have their time together without company parading around the house because she's considerate that way.

She's way too considerate, actually; Spencer's always thought so.

"She's too considerate," he verbalizes just as he's going to collect used glasses and empty bottles from the living room from the night before.

Brendon nods, not attempting to play contrary like he normally would. Haley's done a lot for them and they never try to downplay that even though they never really talk about it anymore; not since she first called them on how badly they wanted each other and called herself an unnecessary hurdle right before she broke up with Spencer and chose not to just leave. She's the only one who ever admits what she is, the only one who knows. Brendon's little "flings," as the public calls them, always think they'll get past friendship territory but never do; those are the ones who don't know. It's not like Brendon needs to be slandered all over the internet one more time just for kicks; he'll start a flame war with Ryan if he really needs the negative attention.

Point is, she's sort of extraordinary, even where friends are concerned and even Brendon's not going to deny that. Instead, he says "We should buy her presents. Lots of presents. Pretty, shiny, sparkly things."

"Bren," he shakes his head, tugging on Brendon's arm until their close enough for Spencer to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I think you like shiny and sparkly more than Haley every will."

"Point. We'll buy her something and she can re-gift it back to me. It's perfect." Brendon grins wide, eyes bright. "You see how my mind works? I am a genius."

"You're a spazz."

Without missing a beat, Brendon catches a finger in Spencer's beltloop and tugs at his shirt simultaneously. "You love me anyway."

"Eh," Spencer shrugs and rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, neck tilted back. "You're all right. I guess I'll keep you."

Brendon, because he really is quite clever when Spencer wants him to be, leans forward enough to catch his teeth playfully again Spencer's throat, kissing the sting away with soft presses of lips over and over until Spencer's nearly forgotten the line of conversation. "You'll always keep me. I know too much."

"Is that why we keep Haley?" It's sort of a ridiculous comment since Spencer only says it for the laugh. It's not like they take the whole Haley Situation too seriously anyway. They really can't now, not when they know she's not going to be their cover for much longer. The whole situation, it worked out fine when she didn't have anyone she was seriously into. But she finally found someone, someone who isn't even half of what she deserves. Still, she's happy and Spencer can't _not_ be happy for her. She's amazing and she should be happy, doesn't need to spend her time playing house with Spencer on occassion.

Maybe Sarah would understand. She's pretty cool and already knows about them since she somehow managed to become Brendon's new BFF in about twenty minutes. Why is he even thinking about this _now_? Brendon's talking and they _finally_ have the house to themselves again.

"You, my fine friend are sorely mistaken. She keeps us. I'm not sure why." Tilting his head, scrunching his nose in a way that Spencer shouldn't find so adorable but always has, Brendon feigns thoughtful for another few seconds. "Think it's because we're so fucking witty and charming?"

"Yeah, that must be it." Spencer rolls his eyes but Brendon ignores it and turns toward the stairs. "Or we're just too sexy to be ignored."

"That's what I've been saying!" He pauses their trek toward the bedroom, leaning back against the hallway wall and tugging Spencer's shirt until Spencer falls against him and is forced to grip at Brendon's ass...to save his balance of course. Brendon has this glint in his eyes and a smirk curling his mouth and it's not like Spencer's ever learned to resist biting at those lips when the opportunity presents itself.

Spencer's not the type to complain.


End file.
